


Getting through this

by DinDangDjarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinDangDjarin/pseuds/DinDangDjarin
Summary: It was over. The Child was gone.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	Getting through this

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the season 2 finale

It was over. The Child was gone. 

Din stood frozen, unmoving, staring at the closed elevator door. His mind was numb, struggling to process what had just taken place. He blinked back tears and tried to make sense of the past few moments. He could hear the other’s whispers and quiet footsteps. Suddenly Cara was by his side, picking his helmet up off the ground. She handed it to him silently and he put it on, but without the usual quickness. After all, he had broken his creed and the Child was gone, what was the point? Her eyes showed such concern and sympathy that Din was forced to look away, saddened by the reminder of what had just happened. He felt paralyzed, and he tried hard not to burst into tears in front of everyone. 

The group began to walk out of the room. Seconds or minutes could have passed since the time the jedi had left, Din didn’t know. Didn’t care. He slowly, mechanically followed the group out into the hanger, and quietly boarded Fett's ship. He could see the people around him, but all their sounds were muffled and his vision was blurred. Din was in his own world, inside the cold beskar helmet, feeling like he had lost everything. 

The ship took off and Din was brought back into the present by Fett’s voice. “We all need to clean up, I have a small room with some medical equipment in it. You can go first.” Din realized he was motioning towards him. Fett played it off casually enough but Din knew he was trying to offer him a means to be alone for a few minutes, something that was not easily attained on a crowded ship. 

Din nodded, struggling to form words. “Thank you.” He managed, his voice rough and barely above a whisper. Those were the first words he had spoken since the jedi had left, and Cara noticed how his voice sounded like he was still struggling not to cry. Slowly, numbly, he stood up and made his way over towards the door, closing it behind him. 

Once inside, Din tried desperately to keep the tears from spilling. He removed his beskar armor, questioning why he even bothered to wear it since he had broken the creed, and threw his helmet rather forcefully into the corner. He had several injuries, and sitting down on the small bunk he slowly began to apply first aid. 

His hand brushed over a lump in his lower shirt pocket, and he retrieved the item inside. It was the ball. Grogu’s ball. His head swam and he gasped for breath. Quiet sobs escaped from him and he buried his head in his hands, gripping the ball with all his remaining strength. He remained like this several minutes, before pulling himself together and attempting to clean his wounds. 

A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on the door. It cracked open and he saw Cara, looking down to avoid seeing his face. “May I come in?” She whispered. Din wiped his eyes and nodded. She walked in and closed the door, taking a seat on the opposite end of the bunk. “I can leave if you don’t want to be seen... without your helmet.” She said. Din swallowed. “It’s fine.” He managed to say. 

Cara gave a small smile and looked up at him. Her heart ached when she saw his red swollen eyes and tear-stained face. “Doing ok?” She asked, already knowing the answer based on his appearance. Din nodded, looking down. They sat quietly for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say or do. “I know it’s hard, but your kid is safe now.” Cara said reassuringly, breaking the silence. Din blinked, on the verge of tears. “Grogu.” He choked out, wringing his hands together. Cara looked at him, confused. Din took a deep breath and steadied himself. “That was his name, Grogu. A jedi named Ahsoka told me.” Cara smiled, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. “It suits him.” She replied softly. Din looked down. “I know.” He murmured, his voice breaking. 

A tear dripped down his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't help it. More tears fell, streaming down his face as he gripped the side of the bunk. Din breathed in a deep, hitched breath, and then he lost it. Violent sobs forced their way out, racking his entire body. Din couldn't breathe. He just cried uncontrollably, even though he tried desperately to stop. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. 

Cara felt her own vision begin to blur, and she took his hands into her own. “I’m so sorry Mando” She murmured, sympathy flooding her voice. Din looked up for a brief moment and tried to talk. “I...I did the right thing.” He gasped, his voice barely understandable through his sobs. It sounded more like a question than a statement. “Of course you did.” Cara reassured him. She could tell he was dangerously on the verge of hyperventilating. His breathing had become shallow and panicky. Din felt lightheaded and darkness surrounded the edges of his vision.

Cara grabbed a sedative from the med kit and handed it to him, along with a glass of water. “Take this.” She said, firmly. Her steady voice brought him out of his daze a little, and he took the pill, nearly choking on the water. She rubbed his back and let him continue crying until the sedative began to kick in. 

After a few minutes his sobs ceased, with only a few occasional tears dripping down his face. “Breathe, just breathe.” Cara murmured, squeezing his arm. Din struggled to compose himself and drew in a shaky breath. “I...miss him.” He said. His voice was still a whisper but at least now it was steady. Cara smiled sadly. “I know Mando, we all do.” Din looked down and mumbled something. “What?” She asked. He looked up slowly and took a deep breath, wiping his eyes. “I said...you can call me Din. If you want.”

Cara swallowed, trying hard not to cry. That was the last thing he needed. “Okay.” She murmured. Din sat quietly, his eyes still full of grief. He glanced over at the helmet in the corner, longing for the days when he could wear it unashamed with The Child by his side. Cara patted his shoulder and stood up slowly. “I’m gonna let you get some sleep, the others won’t mind waiting.” He nodded gratefully and lied down, sighing. 

Cara began to leave but then stopped, turning around to face Din.“What you did today was selfless, took a lot of courage. You’re a very special person, you know that Din Djarin?” Cara said softly, looking him in the eyes. He swallowed and blinked back fresh tears. But this time they weren’t just sad tears. Her words meant so much to him, especially now, and hearing his name spoken out loud was more comforting than he had ever imagined it could be. 

She turned around quietly and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Din closed his eyes and let the tears flow. He still hurt as much as ever. He would feel this grief for a long time, and his heart would never truly stop aching for his kid. But he would get through this. Knowing Cara cared, knowing others cared, knowing he wouldn't have to go through this alone, well, that, that was special. And it comforted him more than they would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> That last episode made me cry, so I needed to wright this. I might add more chapters or wright a follow-up story. I know that Cara doesn't know The Child's name or use Din's actual name in the show, and I would normally go along with that, but I think Din changed a lot in that last episode, so I took advantage of that.


End file.
